Un adios silencioso
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Cuando el león dorado perece, nadie oye el lloro del águila.


Un adios silencioso

La Quinta Casa yacía terriblemente silenciosa y vacía. Lentamente, Marin caminó a través de los pasillos demasiado familiares, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las paredes de piedra. Le dolía el corazón con cada latido, y una pena aplastante pesaba sobre su alma.

,Aiolia…'

Cuando llegó al salón principal del templo de Leo, caminó hacia la estatua de león que lo decoraban más cercana, y se desplomó contra él. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo. Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y salió de debajo de su máscara.

„Aiolia ... ¿por qué?"

La imagen del Santo de Oro brilló frente a los ojos de Marin. Rizos marrones, casi dorados, que enmarcan su rostro. Profundos ojos azules. Piel de bronce Y un corazón tan grande y fuerte como el sol.

Sin embargo, sus pasos nunca más volverían a resonar por estos pasillos, su risa nunca más resonaría entre estas piedras.

¿Realmente habían pasado solo dos días desde entonces ...?

Marin se sentó a bordo de un avión y miró hacia afuera. Debajo de ella, la vasta extensión azul del océano se extendía. Se sentía casi impaciente, algo por lo que no solía ser propensa. Pero ella estaba llena de un inusual sentido de urgencia. Sabía que los cinco valientes Santos de Bronce y un puñado de Santos Dorados estaban peleando en Hades ahora mismo. Tenía que apresurarse por el bien de Seiya, o podría ser demasiado tarde. Finalmente había encontrado la pista final hacia donde estaba su hermana desaparecida, Seika. Ahora la Santa de Plata volvía a Grecia, donde estaba Seika. Increíblemente, ella había estado tan cerca todo el tiempo, en ningún lugar más que en la aldea di Rodorio.

Por eso ella había elegido este modo de transporte. Por lo general, viajaba por tierra o mar, pero nunca por aire, a pesar de que su constelación era el Águila. Pero el tiempo se estaba agotando. Así que se sentó en este avión, por una vez vestida de civil y sin la máscara puesta.

De repente, ella se enderezó. Una inmensa energía tocó su Cosmos, una que reconoció con asombro total como el poder combinado de doce Santos de Oro. Parpadeos de información pasaron por su mente. Ella supo que una última barrera, el Muro de los Lamentos se interponía en el camino de llegar a Atenea. Y que la diosa de alguna manera había devuelto la vida a todos los Santos Dorados caídos. Incluso Aiolos, que había sido asesinado hace trece años mientras protegía a Atenea. Ella los había traído de vuelta a ... a ...

¿A hacer que?

La respuesta vino un momento después. Los ojos de Marin se abrieron en shock cuando sintió que las energías combinadas se elevaban a una altura inconmensurable, y luego desaparecieron. Se fue al instante como una llama de vela apagada.

,N-no…'

La Santa de Águila se esforzó muchísimo para no hacer ningún sonido. Ella podría, sin embargo, no mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por mucho que buscó, ya no podía sentir ninguno de esos doce Cosmos dorados. Se habían ido, usando toda su fuerza para derribar el Muro de los Lamentos.

,A-Aiolia…'

Su corazón se estrechó tan dolorosamente como nunca antes. Afortunadamente, nadie más se sentó en su fila, por lo que nadie vio sus lágrimas o cómo ella se apretó y mostró los dientes de dolor.

Él se había ido. Para siempre

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo cuando Marín recordó el doloroso momento en que sintió que Aiolia perecía. Sí, ella era una Santa de Plata, una guerrera. Sí, sabía que ser guerrero era peligroso y que la guerra contra Hades en particular iba a costarle la vida. Sin embargo ... Aiolia siempre había sido tan fuerte, tan inflexible. De alguna manera, probablemente ingenuamente, ella había imaginado que sobreviviría hasta el final. Qué tonto había sido eso.

Santuario nunca iba a ser lo mismo para ella. No importaba que Athena y los Santos de Bronce lo reconstruyeran. Sin Aiolia, siempre se sentiría vacío para Marin.

Una imagen brilló frente a sus ojos, un recuerdo de unos años atrás. Aiolia, vestido con su armadura dorada, sonriendo tan brillante como el sol hacia ella. Parecía la encarnación del propio Apolo. Y tenía un corazón tan dorado como su armadura. Cuando todos los demás la habían contrariado, él había sido el único que había sido amable con ella, un extranjero, desde el principio.

Ante esos recuerdos agridulces, un sollozo escapó de ella, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para suprimirlo.

Aquí, en este templo que había sido su hogar, su presencia aún permanecía, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Cubría a Marin como una manta de calentamiento; reconfortante, tranquilizador, pero al mismo tiempo empujando el cuchillo de la pérdida más profundamente en su corazón al mismo tiempo.

„A-Aiolia ... Te extraño tan mucho ..."

Aparte de eso, ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo en silencio mientras el Águila lamentaba el paso del León.

Nota del autor: Aquí les doy una historia más triste de Aiolia y Marin. Lo escribí porque pensé que esto estaba muy perdido en el anime. Apuesto a que todos ustedes se preguntaron también cómo Marin manejó la muerte de Aiolia frente al Muro de las Lamentaciones. Aquí está mi opinión sobre esto.

Apolo: dios del sol, curación, oráculos, artes (líder de las musas), gemelo de Artemisa


End file.
